1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal. Although the present disclosure is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for displaying at least one graphical user interface (hereinafter abbreviated GUI) on a standby screen.
2. Background
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to possibility of user's direct portability.
As functions of the terminal are getting diversified, the terminal tends to be implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or videos, playback of music or video files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
Beyond the stage of simply delivering audio, the technological developments of a mobile terminal enable various kinds of application programs to be installed on the mobile terminal to meet the demands of users and also enable the mobile terminal to use various data related to the installed application programs. And, the scope of the data can cover various fields including personal information (e.g., SMS (short message service) reception/transmission history, etc.) saved in the mobile terminal, self-created data (e.g., photo/video created using a camera loaded on the terminal, etc.), contents (e.g., an e-book downloaded from a server of a mobile communication service provider, picture friends, bell sounds, MP3, etc.) and the like. In this case, the mobile terminal may include one of a mobile communication terminal (i.e., a wireless terminal), a PDA (personal digital assistant), a PMP (portable multimedia player), and the like.
However, since several key inputs should be performed in order for a user to access a desired function or information through a mobile terminal, it is inconvenient for the user to use the mobile terminal. Moreover, if a user is not accustomed to terminal manipulations, it is difficult for the user to access necessary or desired information.
To solve the above-mentioned problems, a mobile terminal may be provided with a dedicated key for executing a specific function instantly. Yet, it is not realistic to install a multitude of dedicated keys for executing all functions necessary for a user on the mobile terminal. Besides, a dedicated key currently provided to a mobile terminal is limited to an execution of a specific function such as a digital broadcast reception, a camera, an MP3 player and the like.
To support and increase the functions of the mobile terminal, it may be able to consider the improvement of structural parts and/or software parts of the mobile terminal. In particular, a mobile terminal is provided with a user input unit configured to receive various types of inputs from a user.
A display unit of a mobile terminal tends to have a wider screen unit and higher resolution. As the display unit plays a role as a user input unit, many ongoing efforts are made to utilize the display unit for various functions. Recently, a graphic user interface capable of playing a role as a dedicated key on a display unit tends to be widely utilized.
Accordingly, embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to a mobile terminal that substantially obviates one or more problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.